Juego de la copa
by arixstorm
Summary: Porque no siempre es una mentira.


**Disclaimer**: **Los personajes de TD no me pertenecen. Le pertencen a Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis.**

**Advertencia: No les recomiendo jugarlo,Y si no les gusta el tema del Fic, recomiendo no leerlo, ya que tambien yo me asuste... Encerio, No leerla si el tema los asusta... Porque me re cague del susto yo. :P  


* * *

-** Encerio viejo, A donde vamos?- Pregunto un rubio, siguiendo al punk de la mano con su novia.

- Ya lo veran - Contesto ogulloso, mientras seguia llevando a su novia de la mano.

- Espera! - Paro la morena, en señal a Duncan - Esto es otro de tus cuentos, no es asi? - Pregunto optimista.

- No, nada de cuentos. Solo quedense si no son covardes... _Princesa._.. - Claro, la estaba retando.

"Como cree" Se dijo a si misma, mientras se paro el lado de su novio y le indico que siguiera. **Nadie** la llama covarde.

Cuando llegaron a su supuesto destino Un pelinegro y una gotica empezaron a ver lo que en realidad era ese lugar. La verdad, eso no era nada comun. Era un lugar oscuro, que solo estaba iluminado por velas. Casi no se veia nada, pensaban todos. Hasta que la novia del punk, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba con tan solo mirar el centro de la habitacion.

Habia una mesita, lo suficientemente grande para ellos 6, que tenia un mantel negro. Cuando vio la mesa penso que seria el tipico "juego de la botella", pero al acercace se dio cuenta que estaba completamente equivocada. Era todo lo contrario. En la mesa, o mas bien al lado... Habia una copa. Una copa de cristal para ser exactos.

Pero eso no era lo unico. En la mesa estaban todas las letras del abecedario cortadas en triangulitos, y cortadas por separado. Pero no era lo unico, tambien estaban los numeros del 0 al 9, tambien recortados en triangulitos, y separados. Pero tambien, en el centro dentro de el circulo de letras y numeros, estaban recortadas las palabras, "Si" y "No".

Practicamente, la castaña se dio cuenta antes que sus compañeros que jugarian, al "Juego de la Copa". De repente sintio que unas manos rodeaban sus brazos, y la mandibula se apoyaba en el hombro de la chica.

- Me descubriste,nena - Le guiño un ojo, y le hablo susurrandole.

- ESTAS LOCO! - Al decir esto, todos sus amigos se voltearon a verla, Mientras que ella solo se sacaba a Duncan de encima.

- Por que dices eso? Sera Divertido! - Contesto riendo.

- Espera... - Concluyo la rubia - Eso es... el Juego de la Copa? - Dijo y se acurruco en los brazos de su novio.

- O vamos!, No me digan que no se animan a jugarlo! - Siguio riendo.

- Bueno... Yo... No... Que dices Gwen? - Su novia volvio a verlo y le dio la cara de "Obvio"

- Sabes que me encantaria hacerlo, Trent! - Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

- Bueno, Esta HECHO! - Le refrego a su novia, mientras colocaba sus brazos en la cintura de la morena nuevamente.

- Bien - Dijo refunfuniando, y sentandose al rededor de la mesa,en el piso.

Los demas hicieron lo mismo y esperaron que alguien empezara. O mas bien, que Duncan empezara.

- No se peleen! Yo empiezo! - Dijo sarcastico, Tomando la copa y levantandola.

- Por que pelearce? Si tu quisiste hacer eso! - Contesto enojada la castaña.

- No te preocupes, nada malo pasara. Me tienes aqui no? - Dicho eso beso su mejilla y le sonrio. Pero en ese momento,Sabia que era hora de empezar...

El tomo la copa, la subio a la altura de el medio de la mesa y pronuncio: _"Si hay algun espiritu BUENO que quiera comunicarse con nosotros por favor que ingrese a la copa". _Luego de eso, tomo la copa y la coloco boca abajo en el centro de las palabras "Si" y "No" Y puso su dedo indice en la copa sin apretar esperando que los demas lo hicieran tambien.

En ese momento sus amigos y su novia, siguieron al punk, y pusieron sus dedos indices sin apretar, siguiendo cada paso que el hizo. Cuando todos pusieron sus dedos en la base de la copa, esperaron que Duncan hisiera el proximo movimiento.

En ese momento el pregunto : _"¿Hay algun espíritu dentro de la copa?", _Y en ese momento, se sintieron mas atemorizados que nunca,excepto Duncan, Porque la copa se movio y marco _"Si"._ Los amigos sintieron mas temor que nunca, y en ese momento una morena tomo la mano de un azabache con la mano libre que tenia. El chico le sonrio y apreto su mano con la de ella.

Luego del _"Si"_, Duncan siguio el juego, pero primero vio a sus amigos. La gotica y el pelinegro estaban abrazados. El rubio y su chica tambien. Entonces noto que su chica apreto mas fuerte la mano de su novio. Eso le dio "Fuerza" Entonces el pronuncio las siguientes palabras...

_"¿Estás dispuesto a jugar con nosotros?_", Dijo, esperando a que la copa de cristal se moviera para un lado. El sabia que debia marcar "Si". Y en ese momento se sintio genial, Porque la copa... Habia marcado el _"Si"_.

Luego de recibir el si, solo miro la copa, y de reojo noto que la gotica se habia separado de su novio, pero igual le daba la mano, Y miraba ansiosa. El fiestero seguia abrazado, lo que podia, con su novia mientras seguia prestando atencion a la copa. Su novia? Aun nada, solo seguia apretando la mano de su novio.

Se dio cuenta que era tiempo de seguir, y entonces, llego el verdadero momento... El temerario chico, solo pregunto: _"Con quien Quieres hablar?" _Pregunto, Sintiendo que la copa se _movia._

En ese momento, una persona no podia tener mas miedo en toda su vida. Courtney, solo veia como la copa se movia y veia como se formaba su nombre. C-O-U-R-T-N-E-Y Habia marcado la copa y los demas, solo la miraban con los ojos abieros. Eso ahora, era decision de Courtney, retirarce y ser una covarde, o tan solo aceptar y hacerle preguntas, aunque eso lo harian entre todos.

Aunque la consentracion de la morena desaparecio cuando vio que Bridgette empezo a llorar de la nada y desconsoladamente.

- Bridg, Bridg! Que te sucede? - Le preguntaba su novio preocupado. Mientras que ella seguia llorando.

- Bridgette, que te sucede! - Le seguia preguntando Courtney, aunque ninguno saco su dedo de la copa. Sabian que si lo hacian podian tener consecuensias. Pero todo se calmo, ya que dejo de llorar.

...Aunque la preocupacion volvio cuando Trent empezo a reirce esquizofrenicamente de la nada, igual que Bridgette, Entonces las mas asustados eran Courtney y Gwen. No sabian que pasaban, Pero ella sabia que significaba. Debia decirle al espiritu una pregunta. Debia hacerlo, porque sabia que si salia del juego, puede que Trent y Bridgette no vuelvan a ser los mismos.

- Como moriste? - Pregunto, esperando que todo se termine. Los demas se sorprendieron al ver que la morena lo habia preguntado, dando continuado el juego. Pero mas fue la sorpresa cuando Trent y Bridgette habian vuelto a la normalidad, y ya no lloraban o reian. Solo parecia que volvian a ser ellos.

Pero toda esa felicidad fue pasada por alto cuando la copa empezo a moverce marcando las letras, para contestar a Courtney. Aunque saberlo les daba temos a cada uno de ellos, menos a uno en especial claro...

Las latras estaban siendo marcadas y se vio que, realmente, este juego puede matarte. Pero... Fue un homicidio por jugar al Juego de la Copa? Las letras formaban la palabra: A-S-E-S-I-N-A-D-A. Hay se dieron cuenta que hablaban con una chica y eso dio mas curiosidad en todos. En especial en Courtney.

- Cuando? - Siguio Preguntado haciendo que los demas se sorprendieran, ¿Ella seguiria con el juego?. Eso era lo unico que se preguntaban. Pero la copa, se volvio a mover y marco letras y numeros esta vez : H-A-C-E- 1-0- M-E-S-E-S . Marcaba lentamente la copa que se movia de aqui para alla, pero notaron algo raro...

La copa no dejaba de moverce. Llevaba los dedos de todos de un lado a otro, pero no marcando una palabra. Nada de eso. Solo giraba y se volvia loca, lo que significaba que Duncan debia hacer algo rapido. En un agil giro,solo dijo : _"Tranquilizate, por favor" "¿Quierés seguir jugando?". _En ese momento que el grito las palabras, parecia que por arte de magia, la copa habia parado.

- Quieres seguir jugando? - Pregunto con los ojos cerrados y tomando un suspiro profundo. De repente la copa volvio a moverce y se movio hasta el "Si", Marco la copa volviendo al centro. Ellos creyeron que Courtney debia hacer otra pregunta, y despues que Duncan pregunte si quiere seguir jugando.

- Di otra pregunta Court - Dijo ahora la mas tranquila Birdgette.

- Q-que? - Balbuceaba mirando a la rubia.

- Debes hacerlo y despues Duncan le preguntara si el espiritu quiere seguir jugando - Le contesto Gwen mirandola.

- Bueno. - Tomo un respiro y penso en una pregunta sensilla para que todo terminara - Como te llamas? - Pregunto confiada.

La copa se empezo a temblar un poco y de a poco se fue moviendo. C - podia ser cualquier nombre, No habia de que preocuparce. - O , Podia seguir siendo lo que sea...- U , Bueno, hay mucho nombres asi... - R - , La morena se empezaba a asustar, Podia ser... Que se llame igual que ella? - T , Podia ser que fuera un tipo de señal? - N - E - Y , La copa paro en la Y, y todos se voltearon a verla, con los ojos abiertos y la mandibula mas que gigante.

¿Como puede ser que tenga el mismo nombre que ella? ¿Porque queria hablar directamente con ella? ¿Que era lo que sucedia? De todos los espiritus... ¿Debia ser uno que tenga algo con Courtney?

- Tiene tu nombre Court... - Dijo atonito un rubio.

- Creo que eso ya es obvio Genio! - Le dijo Duncan algo enojado - Quieres seguir preguntando, Princesa? - La tomo aun mas fuerte de la mano.

- No... - Contesto avergonzada de si misma - Mejor pregunta si quiere seguir jugando -

Duncan hizo lo que le pidio su novia, no podia hacer lo contrario, la amaba mas que nada, y no podia dejarla con miedo, Por mas que Courtney dijera que no tenia miedo..._ "Quieres seguir jugando"_ Pregunto el, Esperando la respuesta de _"Courtney"_. Asique miro a su novia y la beso fuertemente, sin soltar el dedo de la copa...

Recibieron la respuesta. La copa se poso en el _"No"_ esta vez... La morena suspiro de alegria y tranquilidad. Por fin quizo parar y no seguir, Al igual que la castaña. Ella , junto con sus amigos, espero a que Duncan haga lo que tenga que hacer para dejar el espiritu libre, Y poder irce de ese lugar, Tal vez hasta no volver mas.

Estaba oscuro y solo habian velas...¿Que persona querria estar en ese lugar? Y Encima contactando con espiritus que murieron asesinados! Todos esperaron a que Duncan diga, lo que se deba decir, y despues salir de ese lugar. El les dijo que sacaran los dedos de la copa, todos lo siguieron...

Tomo la copa la levanto y dijo:_ "Te dejamos libre"_. Pronuncio las palabras, dejo la copa al lado de la mesa y miro a todos. El pelinegro y la gotica suspiraron, Los rubios, extrañamente, solo se besaron un segundo y volvieron a ver a Courtney. Estaba petrificada. No podia creer que contactaron un espiritu, hablo con el espiritu, Se llamaba como el esperitu, Y vio como Trent y Bridgette , perdian el control.

Solo se levanto, miro a sus amigos, miro a su novio y salio caminando, esperando dejar pronto ese lugar. Geoff se dio cuenta de que algo malo le pasaba, al igual que sus amigos. Pensaron que solo queria irce, asi que Trent dijo que la iva a seguir. Cuando la vio caminando,noto que no paro en ningun momento. No hizo nada, ni siquiera hablo.

Trent volvio corriendo para avisarle a los demas lo asustado que estaba.

- Escuchen - Dijo con el aire cortado - Algo. Algo malo le pasa a Courtney! -

- Que le susede? - Se preocupo Duncan parandose.

- Esta algo... Espiritual. Solo no se dio vuelta, ni se paro. Siguio su camino como si nada -

- Vamos! Esta fingiendo! - Dijo riendo el punk, a lo que sus amigos no entendia.

- Como podria estar fingiendo! - Le gritaba Bridgette, molesta por su comentario.

- Re- Realmente se lo creyeron? - Pregunto sonriente, a lo que el rubio no entendio.

- Creer? SI! Un espiritu hablo con Courtney y se llamaba igual que ella! - Le reprocho, pasando sus brazos a los hombros de su chica.

- No tonto! - Le contesto - Era TODO un invento mio! - Dijo volviendo a reir.

- QUE? NOS HISISTE PASAR TANTO MIEDO PARA NADA! - No paraba de gritar la gotica.

- Y que? Ya lo sabes! No es real! - Contesto limpiandose las lagrimas de risa.

- Pero... Pero... Y ... Courtney? Que pasa con Courtney? - Le reprochava el pelinegro mientras miraba por la ventanita que tenia la pequeña casita.

- Debe estar fingiendo! Pero lo hace bien! - Dijo aun con esa sonrisa que sus amigos no entendian.

- Espero que Courtney sepa perdonar, Porque estoy segura que de esta no te salvas Duncan! - Le grito la oji-miel, mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano y se iva a en direccion a la misma que partio Courtney...

- Encerio... ¿Crees que te perdone? - Pregunto el oji-verde,dejando salir a su novia gotica primero...

- Ya lo hizo! Esta actuando! - Dijo quedandose solo en la casa.

Volvi al lugar en donde "contactaron el espiritu" y prendio la luz. Saco todo lo que habia dejado hace 2 horas y tomo la copa. Cuando tomo la copa, la vio detalladamente, La soplo exactamente... 8 veces. ¿Porque?...Solo el puede decirltelo. Cuando dejo de soplar, la agarro de la base y la tiro al piso, haciendo que se destroce en, tambien, en 8 pedazos iguales.

Cuando tiro todo y lo dejo en una bolsa, estaba dispuesto a irce...

Se atò los cordones de las zapatillas, pero cuando se enderezo sintio que una mano le tocaba el hombre. Penso que debia ser Courtney, tratando de asustarlo, por lo que se dio vuelta, pero al ver, Se dio cuenta que no era Courtney. No era Trent, o Geoff. No habia nadie. ¿Sera que sentia culpa por lo que hizo?¿O sera que solo quiere pedirle disculpas e ir a su casa para... "pasar tiempo de calidad?

Al parecer solo se volvio a dar vuelta... Y volvio a sentir que una mano se posaba en su hombro, pero esta vez no se dio vuelta por completo. Solo si fijo si habia una mano en su hombro... Si... Habia una...

Se dio vuelta lentamente y vio lo que tenia detras de el. No solo era una mano... Era la mano de una niña...Una niña a la cual su cabello castaño le tapaba su rostro, y se veia que tenia una tunica blanca, Donde ella se veia casi transparente...

Miro a la niña, y sintio que su corazon se aseleraba a cada minuto... En eso momento... Solo salio. Salio Corriendo y Gritando, Mientras seguia sintiendo que una mano se posaba en su hombro.._._Algo que realmente, No tiene ayuda Psiquiatrica...

Tal ves, solo tal vez, no debio jugarle esa broma a su novia...

_...Solo tal vez..._

* * *

**WI!, Por fin lo termine!, Bueno: Dedicaciones! :**

**_Guuaaadiiphh:_ Noo sabiaas quee ivaa a pasar eh! xD , Besoos Pepa!. Tee ree adoro Hermanuchitaa!**  
**_MarylinnDxC:_ Hai amiga Gominola! Graaciaas xx todas las ideaas amiGa!, Espero no haberte asustado!**  
**_XCLAUXDXC:_ Espero no haberte asustado tampco... Bueno... SEGUI CONECTANDOTE! :)**  
**_MiliDxCxG:_ Eee... Realmente me asustaste! No creii que me dijeras : "que no te jalen los pies en la cama" :O , Me asustaste eh! xD**  
**_NekoNight:_ Bueno... Si... Mee caaii de las escaleras... Pero, primero... HAY QUE LLAMAR A LA RANA PEPA! ;) , Saludoo amiGa! :)**  
**_Athaeris: _Noo te preocupeez!, Mee rajoo sii laa looCa criiticaa mee repOrta jeje. Buenoo.. Saludoss ! ;)  
_Mirosyuca:_ Sii sooi la arii quee mencionastee en tu fic, GRACIAS! AH! Por cierto, si lees tu historia vas a ver que puede que te hallas equivocado al poner "Me llamo cantante" ... Pero eso me pasaba a mi tambien. Te doy el consejo que hago, Cuando la redaccion esta asi es xx el FanFic, vos no te equivocaste, Cuando tenes escrita la historia, Fijate como te quedo en "Edit" del "Document manager", Asi corregis todo y listo ;) **

**Buenoo... Ahoraa sii me despido... Re cagada del susto xxq Cuandoo hablaba coon Niaa, Me acorde de la pelicula "Estan entre nosotros", Que cagasoo eh! xD, Ahoraa estooii traumada y no me animo a ir aal baño jaja. Buenoo Saludos!**

**PD: QUIEREN SABER XQ DUNCAN SOPLO 8 VECES LA COPA?QUIEREN SABER PORQUE SE PARTIO EN 8?**

**MI MSN:  
n e r v i o s a n u m 4 h o t m a i l . c o m ((Siin espacioos obveeoo!))**

**REVIEW PLIIIZZZZ! :)  
**


End file.
